Supernova
by patousky
Summary: Siguiendo la ley de Murphy, todo lo malo que pueda pasarte te pasará. Dos chicas que no son tan humanas descubriran que enamorarte de quien se supone es tu peor enemigo es malo, demasiado malo.


Esta historia la he venido escribiendo con una amiga del S.A llamada ******* No quiere que sepan su nombre asi que lo dejaré asi. Espero que a alguien le guste y sorry porque sean personajes inventados jajajaja.

* * *

Michelle POV

-Michelle, ¿vas a ir al colegio? – me preguntó poniendo cara de asco mi "hermano mayor" Emmett mientras yo preparaba un rico pan con queso y Ketchup a la parilla.

Se podría decir que era la única que comía "comida de verdad" en mi familia. Ya sabes nosotros somos vampiros… vampiros "vegetarianos".

Yo soy la última en integrarme a la gran familia Cullen. Resulta que Emmett, el Cullen con el que tengo más confianza, me salvo de muerte cuando estaba en una excursión con mi antigua familia (como se podría decir) en los bosques al sur de Suiza. Probablemente, yo soy de alguna parte de Europa, pero no se sabe con exactitud. Como contaba Emmett me rescató y me trajo con Carlisle, y ya sabes él me convirtió.

No se que le ves de malo a esta comida, es deliciosa. Y sí, si voy al colegio – le respondí sonriente

¿Rica? – rió arrogantemente – Esa comida es asquerosa, alguna vez te había dicho que eres rara.

Sí, miles.

En algún sentido Emmett tenía razón, era rara en muchos sentidos…

En primer lugar, apenas desperté de mi conversión vampiresa y no tenía impulsos de salir corriendo y matar a la primera persona que oliera; al contrario, tenía un hambre incontrolable y lo único que quería comer era un gran plato de puré de papá y milanesas. Ni siquiera me provoca un poquito la sangre, me provocaba repulsión.

En segundo lugar, no tengo los sentidos tan desarrollados como cualquier otro vampiro. No tenía la capacidad de oler ni de oír a grandes distancias, de ver con claridad todo lo que pudriera estando pasando a mi alrededor.

En tercer lugar, podía comportarme como una humana normal, bueno no estaba científicamente probado, pero las veces que salía con Bella, la esposa de mi hermano Edward, que también tenía esa misma fuerza de control solo que a ella si le atraía la sangre. Por eso iba a ir al colegio, a parte para terminar mis estudios ya que había sido convertida exactamente en mi cumpleaños número 15 que fue hace creo que 2 semanas.

En cuarto y último lugar, mi inmunidad y mi apariencia. Al parecer era inmune a todos los poderes vampiros, no sé si todos, pero no me afectaban el poder de Edward, ni de Bella, ni el de Jasper, incluso Alice no me puede ver en mi futuro. En cuanto a mi apariencia, me parecía mucho a los demás de mi tipo: era extremadamente blanca y era fría; perfecta figura y porte, unos pocos centímetros menos que Rosalie, hablando de ella, es con quien he tenido menos comunicación pero según Bella es normal esa actitud frente a todos; los rasgos de mi cara eran perfectos, tenía los labios ligeramente carnosos de un color rojo intenso, la nariz perfilada, cejas que parecían depiladas por un profesional, pestañas completamente rizadas, el cabello largo y lacio hasta un poco más debajo de hombro de un color castaño medio dorado. Lo único que no encajaba con un vampiro normal era el color de mis ojos, no eran dorados como el de mis hermanos, sino eran grises, grises con dorados al centro. En vida humana los tenía azules un azul cielo muy profundo.

Bueno con lo que dicho espero que se entienda que no era normal, una vampiro normal. Según Carlisle era una especie de poder de camuflaje, me gustaba pensar eso, que tenía un poder y no era una debilidad.

En el colegio íbamos a decir que era la sobrina de Carlisle, había venido al pueblo de Forks porque mis padres habían salido de un viaje que duraría mucho tiempo.

Michelle, ¿ya estas lista? – preguntó Bella entrando a mi cuarto.

Si, en un rato – le respondí poniendo me unos jeans apretados oscuros y una polera turquesa- ¿Crees que mi ropa se ve normal?

Claro que sí – Bella era aparte de Emmett uno de los miembros de la familia a la que tenía mas confianza, será porque ella se convirtió en un vampiro un poco antes que yo. – Vamos juntas?

Sí, se me da flojera correr hasta el colegio. – sonreí mientras me anudaba las converse.

Se puede – dijo Alice entrando, Alice es mi otra hermana, ella esta con Jasper, Emmett con Rosalie – Ow… vas al colegio con nosotros!

Si, vamos ya porque se nos hace tarde.

Le diré a Edward que prenda el carro – dijo Bella

Yo también quiero ir con ustedes – intervino Alice.

En el carro de Edward que era un Mercedes Benz negro con estilo deportivo. Hablábamos de las experiencias humanas de Bella antes de convertirse hasta que al fin llegamos, aunque Ed maneja rápido, la escuela no era muy cerca.

Entré por la puerta principal del colegio con mis hermanos.

El colegio era grande, tenía un gimnasio, piscina, cancha de fútbol, entre otras cosas.

Ella es la nueva Cullen - oía susurros, mi oído no era perfecto pero era más avanzado que el de los humanos.

Me separé de mis hermanos los cuales ya tenían sus actividades y sabían que hacer y a donde ir. Caminé con paso airado hasta la Oficina central, donde tenía que hablar con la Señora Grand, la directora de la Secundaria.

Entonces, espero que su rendimiento y comportamiento sea el de los mejores – concluyó mirándome seriamente – He oído que sus primos Cullen fueron unos alumnos impecables en el Instituto superior, no lo defraude el nombre de su familia.

Ella era una profesora de la que debía sentir respeto e intimidación, pero que me podía hacer ella a mí. Yo de una le podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Salí con mi horario y mis libros en brazos y me dirigí al casillero 770. Lo encontré rápidamente y metí todos los que no necesitaba. Metí el de Química en mi maleta junto a mis útiles.

Caminé hacia el aula 201, donde tenía Química con el profesor Drew. Ahora si estaba comprobado mi "don", pasaba el costado de muchos alumnos que miraban curiosamente. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo por las venas y arterias de los observadores, sus corazones latiendo… Pum, pum,pum. Pero nada, no sentía un ardor en la garganta ni la ponzoña en mi boca ni nada por el estilo como me había contando Emmett.

Pensando acerca de mi teoría llegue a la puerta 201, entré y casi el salón estaba lleno, faltaban pocos minutos para que el profesor llegara.

Las carpetas eran de 3 en 3 personas y todas estaban ocupadas, sólo había un sitio libre en la parte media. Caminé con paso rápido hacia esa única carpeta, todo el silencio quedo en silencio.

No tenía la presencia intimidante de un vampiro normal, pero si causaba curiosidad entre la multitud por mi increíble belleza. Las otras dos personas que estaban el la carpeta eran uno chico y una chica. La chica tenía la pinta de ser una de las más populares, lo supe por la forma en que me miraba envidiosamente, llevaba el cabello largo castaño con rayos rubios ondeado, ojos azules, piel blanca (característica de Forks por su clima). En cambio el chico era todo lo contrario, mirada sincera y franca, ojos profundos verdes oscuros, cabello corto negro y la piel bronceada.

Apenas la chica vio que me acercaba a ellos, cruzó las piernas y le cogió la mano al chico de su costado.

Disculpa, me puedo sentar ahí – dije simulando timidez, cosa que no sentía, pero quería actuar como una persona normal.

Eh, no. Está ocupado – dijo la chica seriamente y decidida

No, no – dijo el chico de los ojos hermosos – Estrella, deja que se siente, está vacío, adelante toma asiento.

Estrella me miró con cara de fastidio mientras me dirigía a sentarme. Luego llamó a alguien.

Hey, Demi, cámbiame de sitio, por fa – gritó.

Estrella no molestes, estoy hablando con Joe – le contestó Demi

Ya pues, luego hablan, please, please

Está bien.

Estrella se cambió de lugar y vino a su sitio la chica llamada Demi, tenía un aspecto más tranquilo y agradable, cabello oscuro, ojos cafés, estatura media.

Inmediatamente después vino el profesor de Química.

Buenos días chicos – dijo entrando, era un típico profesor de camisa y corbata – Hoy trabajaremos por mesas, les entregaremos material para que hagan unos experimentos acerca de las reacciones químicas – hojeó algunos papeles sobre su escritorio – Antes de empezar, hoy se nos une una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Michelle Blake, ¿dónde estás?

Aquí – levanté la mano.

Bienvenida, espero que te guste este colegio – dijo sonriendo – Bueno chicos, empecemos con el experimento.

El profesor empezó a repartir los materiales.

Hola, mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black – dijo el lindo chico

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, noté el brillo de sus ojos posados en los míos. Sonreí y el también lo hizo, por cierto su sonrisa era perfecta.

Yo soy Demi – intervino mi otra compañera de mesa.

Empezamos a trabajar con el experimento, hablamos y reímos. Cuando traté de alcanzar el ácido, mi mano rozó contra su brazo, estaba hirviendo, no pude evitar hablar.

Wow, Jacob estas que ardes – dije, todas las miradas se posaron en mí, creo que lo dije en voz muy alta.

Asu que gilera – murmuró una voz y luego mucho más murmullos.

Chicos, vuelvan a trabajar – puso orden el profesor.

De verdad, Jacob estas hirviendo – repuse

Sí, estas demasiado caliente – afirmó Demi

De hecho no me siento muy bien – contestó Jacob.

Terminó la clase y todos salimos hacia el pasillo.

Iré a la enfermería, haber que tengo – dijo Jacob – Nos vemos.

* * *

Luna POV

Estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina de mi nueva casa, comía con avidez los huevos con tocino que mi tío Billy preparó para mí. Estaba un poco frío pues me levanté muy tarde y ni siquiera pude ir al colegio. Terminé el ultimo pedacito de tocino cogiendolo con la mano y tomé mi jugo de naranja el cual había sido dejado en la mesa con una notita que decía: "Para Luna, espero que te sientas mal por levantarte tan tarde . Jake". Maldije a Jacob en mi mente, ya arreglaría las cosas mas tarde con él. Me levanté de la mesa y fui directo a la sala donde me tiré en el sofá a ver algún Reality de chicas estupidas que solo sabían llorar. Me decidí por My New BFF de Paris Hilton. Terminó ese programa y siguieron muchos mas, decididamente vagar era lo que mas fácil se me venia hacer. Ya estaba bastante adormilada viendo el último video de Lady Gaga "Paparazzi", esa mujer estaba demasiado loca, pero me gustaba su música.

Ya había apagado la tele, dispuesta a dormirme cuando de pronto escuché a alguien tocar la puerta. Muchas personas pasaron por mi mente al pensar en quien podía ser. La mayoría de las personas que vivían alrededor de la casa de los Black eran nativos de La Push, gente de muy buen corazón. Era gente hermosa, de piel cobriza y una gracia animal en especial mi primo Jacob quien era bastante grande y fornido para su edad. Él y yo éramos muy parecidos de pequeños, pero la edad y las hormonas hicieron los cambios debidos en cada uno de nosotros.

Yo era Luna Black, una chica de 17 años de estatura mediana un poco rellenita y con el pelo largo con ondas, negro. Mi piel era cobriza y los ojos verdes, de mi madre. Mi madre fue una mujer increíble y siempre la recordaré por los sacrificios que hizo por mi. Mi padre es un desgraciado que desapareció apenas se enteró que mi madre estaba encinta. Ella siguió adelante y me crió y eso es lo que mas recuerdo de ella: su amor por mí.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Me sorprendí tanto al ver a Jacob allí parado, cuando acababa de pasar apenas dos horas desde que salió para el colegio.

- Estas de vuelta. – le dije redundantemente.

- Si, la enfermera me hizo volver. No me siento muy bien y creo que tengo fiebre. – dijo Jacob tocándose la cabeza con un poco de torpeza en sus movimientos. Yo también se la toqué. Estaba ardiendo, literalmente. Lo hice pasar y lo mandé directamente a su cuarto.

Fui a la cocina pensando en que haría. Me decidí por medicina casera para la fiebre, recordando las recetas que mi mamá usaba conmigo. Asi que corté una papa en rodajas y las puse en un plato, de alguna manera extraña succionaban el calor de tu piel y recordaba que era la medicina favorita de mi mamá. Después llené un bowl con agua en el cual puse algunas hojas de manzanilla y busqué entre mis cosas un polo viejo el cual rompí en muchos retazos a falta de pañuelos. Estas eran las cosas que recordaba que mi mamá usara. Después, con todo lo que necesitaba en manos, me dirigí al cuarto de mi primo y abrí la puerta.

- Por Dios, Jacob, tápate! –le dije volteándome. Casi se me caen todas las cosas que llevaba y un pequeño rubor tiñó mis mejillas Él estaba sentado en su cama sin polo. Se río de mi reacción. Eso solo aumentó el bochorno en mi cara.

- Lo siento, es que hace demasiado calor.

Volteé nuevamente intentado no fijarme en su sobre-desarrollado cuerpo. Carajo, ¿Cuándo creció tan rápido este muchacho?

- Échate – le dije. Lo hizo parodiando un soldado. Hasta enfermo era tan feliz y estresante. Puse las rodajas de papa en su frente y encima le puse un retazo de tela empapado. Hice lo mismo en sus brazos y piernas.

Me preocupé un poco, esperando que se recuperara pronto. Me senté en una mesa cerca de su cama hasta que él se quedó dormido.

Cada cierto tiempo le cambiaba las papas y las telas hasta que escuché que la puerta se abría en el primer piso. Supuse que era mi tío y baje a recibirlo.

-Hola, Billy - lo saludé mientas bajaba las escaleras intentando no perder el equilibrio al bajarlas y hablar al mismo tiempo.

- No deberías de estar en el colegio, niña?

- Es que me levanté tarde. – Dije con un poco de vergüenza al llegar al final de las escaleras.- Jacob volvió, esta en su cuarto y tiene fiebre.

- Fiebre? – musitó Billy. Me miró con una cara enigmática, directo a los ojos. Me estremecí ante su mirada fija sin ganas de descifrar lo que escondía. Empujó las ruedas de su silla hasta la sala.

- No iras a verlo? – Le pregunté Mientras lo seguía, un poco más tranquila pues no tenía que enfrentarme a su mirada al estar él de espaldas a mí.

- Se curará.

Lo dijo tan bajito que me tomo tiempo asimilar que respondió a mi respuesta. Hubo silencio en toda la casa un momento hasta que un gemido proveniente del cuarto de Jacob lo rompió – Traje pescado de los Clearwater para el almuerzo. – dijo aparentando normalidad nuevamente.

Fui a recoger la bolsa que estaba toda mojada por el aceite y la lleve a la cocina. Serví tres platos de pescado con patatas y le di uno a mi tío Billy. Luego, subí al cuarto de Jacob con su plato y el mío, tenía intención de acompañarlo durante su sufrimiento para hacerlo mas llevadero. Con todo el equilibrio posible en mi, subí con una lentitud extrema por las benditas escaleras, que se sintieron mas largas que de costumbre. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía manos para abrirla, pero de pronto se abrió sola y era Jacob quien la había abierto.

- Como me escuchaste subir? – le pregunté mientras me quitaba los platos. Me quedé parada en el marco de la puerta asimilando su rapidez. De pronto el ya estaba sentado en el borde de su cama y se engullía un par de papitas. Entré.

- No se, simplemente escuche tus pisadas, son muy fuertes. –dijo después de masticar apresuradamente y tragar. Advertí estar descalza lo cual significaba que mis pisadas eran menos ruidosas que de costumbre, solo pude imaginarme que su sentido del oído se había desarrollado con el paso del tiempo, al igual que su cuerpo.

- Bueno. – le dije y me senté en su cama con las piernas dobladas sobre esta, junto a él.

Empezamos a comer en silencio. De pronto Jacob golpeó los puños contra su colchón.

- Que pasa? – le pregunté mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, intente verme inocente para que no me golpeara pues me intimidó un poco.

- Podrías no ser tan callada? En serio me irrita un poco! – me dijo sin mirarme pero con un tono bastante molesto. Me pareció un poco estupido que se molestara así de la nada.

- Perdón por molestarte. – le dije sarcásticamente.

- No me respondas así, quieres? – contraatacó, esta vez mirándome. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las comisuras de los labios dobladas.

Me dolió un poco. Y de la nada. Me paré, por más de que no hubiera terminado aun. Me fui con mi plato a la mitad y cerré la puerta de un gran golpe. Lo escuché gruñir. Hormonas. Definitivamente. Solo respiré un par de veces para calmarme y bajé a terminar mi almuerzo en la sala viendo tele. Terminé y fui a la cocina donde Billy había dejado su plato mosquearse. Típico de un hombre. Lavé nuestros platos y los guarde.

Seguidamente hice exactamente lo mismo que durante toda la mañana: ver tele.

Después de terminar ver un documental sobre el fin del mundo en National Geographic, me entró curiosidad de ir a ver a Jacob. Entonces decidí decirle que iba a recoger su plato como excusa para ver si seguía misteriosamente molesto conmigo. Me agarré fuertemente al sofá, intentando contener el impulso de ir a verlo. Seguro me tiraria algo a la cabeza o algo así. Miré hacia las escaleras preguntándome que hacer. Obviamente, no lo soporte y fui corriendo hacía el cuarto de mi primito.

Toqué la puerta y nadie contestó. Supuse que debía saber que era yo y probablemente aun sentía un resentimiento. Pero igual entre y lo que vi no era exactamente lo que esperaba ver.

Jacob tenía una respiración agitada y estaba bañado en sudor. Salía sangre de su nariz y todos sus músculos se veían tensionados. Corrí hacía el y le toqué la frente. Puedo jurar que tenia 40 grados de fiebre!

- Jacob- le hablé con desesperación.- Jake, te sientes bien?

Que pregunta tan estupida! Era obvio que no se sentía bien. Así que bajé y busqué doctores en las páginas amarillas. Tomé el teléfono con un poco de paranoia y marqué rápidamente el primer número que encontré.

- Telefónica de Estados Unidos le informa que el número que ha marcado es inválido…

- Carajo! – grité probando nuevamente. Esta vez timbró y después de un par de timbradas contestaron.

- Alo..?

* * *

Michelle POV

Pasé todo el día con Claire y con Joe, ellos eran enamorados. Me caían los dos muy bien.

En la salida me quedé unos minutos más para recoger unos libros y papeles, por lo que mis hermanos se fueron y Carlisle me vino a recoger. Hablamos acerca del día en el camino regresó a casa, parecíamos una familia normal, padre e hija hablando. De pronto sonó su celular

Contesta – me dijo. Por supuesto que él podía contestar pero no lo hacía porque había un policía al frente de la calle

¿Aló? – dije

_¡Aló! Doctor, mi primo se está muriendo_

Pregunta dónde están – susurro Carlisle

¿En dónde están? – pregunté

_Estoy en la casa de los Black, en la Push__, la segunda casa de la derecha de la avenida principal_ – me respondió histéricamente la chica

Carlisle se quedó helado literalmente.

Dile que iremos – dijo decididamente girando 180°

Manejaba lo más rápido que podía mientras le decía indicaciones que me decía Carlisle a la persona del otro lado del teléfono, yo solo remedaba lo que me decía aunque no entendiera nada.

Al llegar a la frontera de Forks y La Push, el carro frenó en seco

No podemos pasar la frontera – dijo Carlisle

Al diablo las reglas, alguien se muere – respondí.

Manejamos hasta la casa de los Blacks, una chica de una belleza exótica incomparable nos abrió la puerta. La chica se parecía mucho a Jacob, el chico que conocí en la mañana, recordé que el también estaba enfermo. Rápidamente seguí los latidos acelerados que me llevaron a una habitación.

- ¡Jacob! – grité

La chica de piel cobriza medio que se sorprendió al verme gritar su nombre.

Revíselo – dijo la chica

Carlisle no lo tocó, solo lo vio, se tocó la cabeza, arrugando la nariz.

Tiene mononucleosis – dijo

¿Qué? Así no más y no lo va ni tocar – reprochó la chica.

Sí, mandaré a un especialista para hacer algunos exámenes – después de decirlo Carlisle salió rápido por la puerta.

La chica se quedó parada con sorpresa en un lado del cuarto, me acerqué a Jacob y me arrodillé al lado de su cama.

Hola Jacob – dije, debía intentar estar tranquila para poder ayudarlo.

Yo te conoz-co – respondió Jacob con una mueca de dolor

Soy Michelle – dije - ¿Necesitas algo?

Dame agua – pidió Jacob

Inmediatamente después, la misteriosa chica apareció con una gran vaso de agua; ya me estaba pareciendo chinche, que se metía en todo lo mío con Jacob. ¿Lo mío con Jacob? ¡Que rayos! No tengo nada con Jacob… I must be paranoid… ¿Ella será su novia?

Le voy a traer una aspirina – dijo la irritante saliendo del cuarto

Jacob se está muriendo y yo preocupándome acerca de si tiene o no novia.

¿Te sientes mejor? – le pregunté

Dame un abrazo – wow debe estar realmente enfermo pensé

Eh, si eso te hará sentir mejor –fingí, claro que quería abrazarlo.

Su abrazo fue cálido y largo, Jacob no me quería soltar. Ambos disfrutábamos del abrazo, hasta la escuché unos murmullos y gritos provenientes del patio delantero. Agudicé el oído para oír mejor pero las voces ya se habían callado. Inmediatamente vi a Carlisle en la ventana.

Me debo que ir, hay problemas – asentí – regresa a la casa, que nadie te vea, te quiero.

Ok – asentí.

Carlisle se fue. ¿Qué habrá pasado? No lo sé… Jacob se recostó en su cama y siguió con los ojos cerrados. Contemplaba sus perfectas facciones, nariz perfilada, ojos perfectos, cejas perfectas, cabello perfecto, todo en el era perfecto.

Me quedé un tiempo más contemplando la forma en la que dormía y me reía de las palabras inentendibles que balbuceaba. Me fui cuando sentí los ojos de Luna (así se llamaba la chica) en mi espalda, me miraba como si me quisiera matar con la mirada.

Fui a paso ligero por el bosque, en algunos minutos llegue a casa. No le pregunté a Carlisle sobre los problemas de aquella tarde. Tenía ganas de dormir y soñar con Jacob, pero no podía por razones obvias. Por lo que me quedé leyendo algunos libros, buscando cosas en Internet, hablando con Alice y Bella…

Al día siguiente Jacob no vino… era mi segundo día de clases, y estaba ¿enamorada? Bah… Comí en la cafetería con Joe y Claire

Hey, Claire vamos al cine, ¿el sábado? – preguntó animado Joe

Ya sale – respondió Claire

¿Qué hay? – dijo sentándose Nick con Estrella

Vamos al cine con Claire – respondió Joe

Ya, nosotros también vamos – dijo Nick mirando a Estrella

OK, vamos – afirmó ella.

Yo quedaba en el aire, Nick iba con Estrella y Joe con Claire…

¿Pero Michelle? Debes ir ah! – dijo Claire

No, no se preocupen, no voy – respondí

Haha – rió Estrella – Además no creo que nadie quiera salir contigo

Ese comentario arrogante realmente me sacó de mis casillas, por lo que me pare y invité al primer chico que vi…

Hola, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo el sábado? – pregunté a un chico con aspecto de preparatoria, rubio, ojos grises, simpático, pero no más que Taylor…

Seguro – dijo el chico dubitativamente – Soy Zac, Zac Efron

Yo Michelle Owen, nos vemos en el Cine Spoons a las 4 – dije con seguridad

Nos vemos – sonrió

Di media vuelta y escuche unos susurros provenientes de la mesa de Zac

Oye, que le vas a decir a Vanesa – dijo una voz

¡Que! No me pueden negar que es linda – respondió Zac

Sí, es muy linda, pero Nessa es tu novia

No sé, podría cambiarla

Me sentí mal por haber invitado a ese patán de Zac Efron, que teniendo novia, aceptó la invitación. Me sentí mal también por la tal Vanesa, pero todos esos sentimientos de culpabilidad desaparecieron cuando vi el rostro de Estrella echando humo.

Sabes a quién acabas de invitar – dijo sorprendida Claire

Sí, su nombre es Zac – respondí despreocupadamente

Es el chico más hot de todo Forks – dijo Claire

¡QUÉ! Pensé que yo lo era – reprochó Joe

Sí, para mi sí, pero no para el otro 99.9% de la población – respondió Claire mientras le daba un beso a Joe en los labios.

* * *

Luna POV

Salí de la increíblemente aburrida clase de Historia, por suerte la última del día y me dirigí hacia mi locker, donde planeaba poner toda esa basura llamada libros para no verlos nunca mas hasta mañana donde comenzaría la tortura nuevamente. Abrí mi locker y empecé a forcejear para que todo entrara. De pronto escuché un carraspeo detrás mío.

- Disculpa, estar obstruyendo mi locker.

Obstruyendo, WTF?

- Disculpa? – volteé para encontrarme con un chico gigante. Tenía músculos enormes y parecía un verdadero levantador de pesar. Su pelo era oscuro y rizado. No pude evitar pensar en que tenía una belleza de modelo de revista, era casi inhumana. Era extremadamente blanco excepto por la zona debajo de los ojos donde tenía unas ojeras malvas, como si sufriera de insomnio, lo cual no parecía posible pues su semblante era de optimismo. Al ver mi cara de "acaso me insultaste?" soltó una risa melodiosa, pero gutural que me hizo sentir avergonzada en extremo.

- No puedo abrir mi locker por tu culpa – me explicó aun sonriente. Era casi contagioso. Y en efecto. La puerta de mi locker estaba totalmente abierta, tapando la de este chico.

- Lo siento – le dije en un murmullo casi inaudible. Me puse un poco nerviosa y moví la puerta. Después seguí con mi trabajo de hacer todas mis cosas entrar en ese pequeño y estupido hueco en la pared. Intenté sacar algunas cosas y se me cayeron.

- Carajo – murmuré para mi misma mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Necesitas ayuda? – me pregunto el chico con una amabilidad impropia de la época.

- Uhm, eso creo. – respondí. Me agaché para recoger mis libros, pero él se adelanto en un movimiento casi imperceptible y ya estaba metiéndolos todos perfectamente, como si mi locker fuera un rompecabezas que yo no podía armar.

- Soy Emmett. – me dijo alargándome la mano de piel extremadamente blanca. Me quedé estupefacta. Se la miré como si fuera un gran horrible insecto, para después entender que quería que se la estrechara.

- Soy Luna – dije señalándome. Al ver que no le iba a estrechar la mano, la pasó por su hermoso cabello rizado, como si hubiera sido su idea original, no se vio torpe pues lo hacía con gracia. – bueno gracias, nos vemos.

- Adios. – me dijo.

Caminé hasta mi carro y me subí a este precipitadamente. Suspiré soltando todo el aire que había retenido mientras hablaba con ese chico tan extraño, pero lindo. Sacudí mi cabeza intentado serenarme y puse la música a todo volumen para dirigirme a mi casa. Justo estaba dando "Paranoid" de los Jonas Brothers, gran casualidad.

Cuando llegué a casa alli estaba Paul, esperando en la puerta, igual que ayer. Se había enterado de que Jacob estaba un poco enfermo y había venido a visitarlo, prometiendo venir hoy nuevamente. Paul era un amigo de Jacob que me cayó muy bien desde el principio. Era alto y tenía piel cobriza, como cualquier quileute. Sus ojos eran negros y se situaban sobre sus pómulos pronunciados.

- Hola :) – lo saludé al llegar junto a él.

- Hola – me dijo, parecía avergonzado, pero lo ignore. Me agaché para recoger la llave de la casa de debajo de la alfombrilla y seguidamente abrí la puerta de la casa.

- Pasa – le dije. Abrí las ventanas – Jacob debe estar arriba. – le dije.

- Bueno, iré a verlo. –dijo, pero no se movió de alli. Parecía estar contrariado. – Oye…

- Dime – le dije mientras volteaba a verlo.

- Nada olvídalo – dijo mientras evitaba contacto visual conmigo – Iré a verlo – repitió y esta vez lo hizo. Miré al espacio vacío que había dejado, preguntándome que rayos le pasaba.

Me dieron ganas de cocinar así que saqué mi libro de cocina y decidí hacer hot-cakes. Prendí la radio y en una hora ya tenía 15 hot-cakes listos. Si, se me pasó la mano. Decidí ir a invitarle unos a Jake y Paul asi que puse 5 en cada plato y subí al cuarto de Jacob. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuché a Paul gritar.

- Pero Jacob!

Agucé el odio. Fuck, que chismosa! Bueno pegué la oreja a la puerta y esto fue lo que escuché:

- Pero Jacob, que? Pídele una cita, es tu oportunidad! Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, tu lo sabes!

-Jake, no lo digo por ti, lo digo por Billy! Por dios es su sobrina! Creo que estoy enamorado de su sobrina! Que rayos te sucede?

- Hahaha, que rayos te sucede a ti?

Mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento y un nudo se me hizo en la garganta. Billy, sobrina, enamorado? Acaso…acaso era yo? Paúl enamorado de mi? WTF?

- Mira – siguió hablando Jacob. – Yo le digo que salgamos los tres. Te parece los tres?

Hubo un silencio en el que al parecer Paúl asintió con la cabeza pues Jacob prosiguió.

- Tu pasa un buen momento con ella, te juro que será como si no estuviera alli.

- Esta bien, pero tú dile.

- Eres un maricón.

Conté hasta 20 Missisipis y toqué la puerta. La abrió Paul y no pude mirarlo a la cara después de lo que escuché.

- Hola, hice hot-cakes y bueno, les traje los que sobraron. – dije rápidamente. Intenté alejar el recuerdo de hace 20 Missisipis, pero se me hacía imposible.

- Entra- me dijo.

Entré y deje la bandeja en la mesita de noche de Jacob.

- Jake ¿te sientes mejor? – le pregunté mientras lo miraba maternalmente, intentaba ignorar a Paul.

- Si, hasta creo que podré ir al colegio mañana. – me dijo entornando los ojos misteriosamente. Como si fuera un secreto jugosísimo. – Pero sabes que? Me siento tan bien que quisiera ir al cine.

Cine?

- Ah si? – le dije sin tomarle importancia mientras ponía miel en los hot-cakes.

- Es mas, quería ir a ver esa nueva película romántica…

¿Película Romántica?

-….es mas, Paúl también tiene ganas de ir al cine…

Paúl?

-…y pensé que podíamos ir lo tres, contigo.

Conmigo?

- Uhm, Uhm….- pensé, dejando el pote de miel a un lado. Iba a rechazar la invitación? Decidí darle un pequeño gusto a Paúl de salir conmigo, pero lamentablemente la película romántica no podría ser. – Que tal si vemos "Arrástrame al infierno"?

Se miraron.

- Bueno – dijo Jacob, dando por perdida parte del plan. Paúl estaba a punto de reclamar.- A menos de que haya alguna objeción, Paul – dijo escrudiñando a Paúl con los ojos.

- No, me parece perfecto, Jacob- dijo Paúl con una sonrisa de sobra fingida, se paró de un salto. -Me voy, pero me llevo los hot-cakes, les regreso el plato mañana ¿Esta bien, Jacob? – Entonó un poco mas fuerte el nombre de mi primo, como si estuviera pidiéndole ayuda con la voz.

- Bueno, buen viaje – le dijo Jacob mientras lo despedía con una mano y alcanzaba el plato con hot-cakes con la otra. Intenté no ser descortez, ademas de que sentí un poco de lastima por el repentino esfuerzo de Paul asi que lo acompañé hasta la puerta de la casa. Abrí y cuando el marco de la puerta nos separaba se volteó.

- Nos vemos mañana – le dije con una sonrisita, mirándolo a los ojos con un poco de temor.

- Si, nos vemos – me dijo.

Cerré la puerta y solté todo mi aire contenido. Fui a la cocina a comer mis hot-cakes de una vez por todas cuando escuché a Jacob gritando.

- Luna!!

Corrí hacía el cuarto de mi primo, asustada.

- Que pasa? – le pregunte totalmente aterrada.

- Le falta miel a mis hot-cakes – reclamó haciendo un puchero.

- Dios, Jacob – suspiré aliviada. Bajé a la cocina y subí, nuevamente. Esta vez con la miel. La empecé a poner en sus hot-cakes. – ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, al parecer la fiebre se calmó verdad?

- Eso parece, Jake. Espero que mañana también te sientas mejor – le dije mientras cerraba el pote de miel. Le mesé el cabello y reímos, como cuando éramos niños. Después salí de su cuarto. Ya estaba olvidado todo el asunto de Paul y esperaba no tener que enfrentarme con en el cine, pero los planes ya estaban hechos.

Pero ni el jueves, ni el viernes se digno a sentirse mejor, es mas, empeoró. El tío Billy ni siquiera me dejaba ir a verlo y me estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente por él.

Caminaba por los pasillos abarrotados de gente del colegio, dirigiéndome al comedor, cuando de pronto se me acercó caminando de una manera hermosa, casi como si estuviera en una pasarela, una chica extremadamente blanca y preciosa.

- Hola, no se si te acuerdes de mi, me llamo Michelle…– empezó hablándome normalmente – pero… - bajó un poco la voz como si fuera a contarme un secreto un tanto vergonzoso. Miro a los lados asegurándose a que no había nadie cerca de nosotros. De pronto clavó sus extravagantemente bellos ojos casi martillando los míos en desesperación – uhm…como esta Jacob?

Ah, Jacob! Ella era la chica que estaba con ese doctor mediocre la otra vez!

- Esta recuperándose – mentí, desviando la mirada. – le diré que preguntaste por él. Por cierto, me llamo Luna.

- Ah….Luna, oye…- hablaba con un poco de nerviosismo, que intentaba disimular. De todas maneras sus gestos eran gráciles y parecía una modelo o actriz profesional.

-…dime – La miré esperando que continuara

- No, nada, olvídalo – dijo mirando al piso con obvia vergüenza. Que chica mas rara…

- Bueno… – le dije sin tomar importancia al asunto, preparada para irme al comedor.

- Quieres ir a comer conmigo? – me preguntó hablando tan rápido que me costó entender la pregunta al principio.

- Esta bien. – acepté y nos dirigimos al comedor juntas. Me dio un poco de celos al fijarme en su manera de caminar. Podía perder toda mi autoestima solo al estar cerca de ella. Parecía como si calculase todos sus pasos para que parecieran deliberadamente perfectos y delicados. También advertí miradas envidiosas de chicas y otras interesadas de chicos. Recordé su extraña preocupación por Jacob y me pregunte si esta chica envidiable podría estar enamorada de él.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michelle POV

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

¿Qué película vemos?

Zac te dejo plantada – me dijo Estrella por quinta vez

Era verdad, el tonto de Zac Efron me había dejado plantada pero me sentía aliviada por su enamorada.

Sí quieren me voy – dije

No, quédate – respondió Claire – La vamos a pasar incre.

Ok

Elegimos "Arrástrame al infierno", aunque de nuevo Estrella se quejó, porque estaba en estreno y había mucha gente. Soy sincera, no se que le vera Nick a ella, ella es tan estresante.

Compramos algunos dulces, canchita, y gaseosas. Tenía el balde de canchita en una mano y en la otra tenía el vaso de Coca Cola, cuando de pronto me choco contra algo muy dura y se me cae todo.

Auch – dije


End file.
